


Not Nearly Enough Dogs

by aceklaviergavin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dogs, Family, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Victor Nikiforov, Humor, Meeting the Parents, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Katsuki Yuuri, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceklaviergavin/pseuds/aceklaviergavin
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov has three moms and still ended up a human train wreck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as me talking to a friend like "i bet vitya has a huge queer family"
> 
> and became
> 
> "what if vitya had 3 moms"
> 
> and this morning i found out that vitya knows 3 languages. 3 languages, 3 moms; illuminati confirmed.
> 
> p.s. on desktop hover over the russian words

Yuuri had a white knuckled grip on the edge of their seat as Viktor pulled up to a sprawling villa in the Moscow countryside. They stared at the front door like it was a prison, and not Viktor’s childhood home. Viktor chuckled, prying one of Yuuri’s hands off the seat (not without effort) and cradling Yuuri’s hand in his own.

“There’s no reason for worry, _moyo zolotse_ ,” Viktor assured. “My family wants to meet you.”

Yuuri’s hand was limp like a dead fish in Viktor’s grasp. “I have anxiety,” they grumbled, readjusting their scarf for the hundredth time.

Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand. “I know, but I promise it will be fine.”

They had put off meeting Viktor’s family for as long as reasonably possible without seeming rude. For awhile it was easy, because the skating season wasn’t over and they had practice to do, then it was moving into Viktor’s flat in St. Petersburg, and unpacking all of Yuuri’s life and arranging it in the small space. Then Yuuri had run out of excuses and was coerced into visiting Viktor’s family for the weekend.

Of course, Yuuri didn’t want to keep Viktor from his family, and they wanted to meet the people who had raised Viktor. But... “Meeting two parents is stressful enough, but _three_?” Yuuri whined.

Viktor laughed again. “I know, I know. Believe me, I know.” Viktor brought Yuuri’s hand up, kissing their pinky. “But maman shouldn’t arrive until tomorrow, so for now you only have to deal with two overbearing mothers.” Viktor proceeded to kiss the rest of Yuuri’s fingers. “More manageable, yes?”

“If you say so,” Yuuri reluctantly agreed, but not without a small smile.

“Good, now let’s run to the house before our fingers freeze.”

Viktor quickly ducked out of the car and Yuuri followed. Yuuri fisted their hands in their coat, pulling collar over their chin to buffer against the wind. “Isn’t it supposed to be spring?”

“Soon, my love,” Viktor assured as they walked up the stone steps.

“We’re retiring somewhere tropical.”

Viktor laughed, wrapping an arm around Yuuri. They paused in front of the tall double doors. “Are you ready?” Viktor asked, a hand poised to throw the doors open.

Yuuri took a deep breath, and nodded. Viktor gave Yuuri one last soothing smile before pulling the door open.

Yuuri was promptly bowled over by a furry tornado.

Viktor blinked at the empty space where his fiancé once stood, now buried under a wriggling mass of poodle. “No, you’ll get my glasses dirty!” Yuuri laughed, protesting weakly as a fluffy white dog licked their face.

“Vitenka!” a warm voice called from the foyer.

Viktor’s attention turned from his happy fiancé to a slim middle-aged woman with outstretched arms. Viktor’s eyes lit up like the sea at noon and he practically leaped forward to wrap the smaller woman in a crushing hug.

“Mum, it’s been so long!” he said, pulling his mother’s head to his chest.

The embrace lasted for a second before she pulled back, looking up to give her child a withering look with his same ocean-colored eyes. “And who’s fault is that?” She pinched him on the elbow.

Viktor had the decency to look ashamed. “I’m sorry, you know Yuuri and I have been busy,” he hedged.

Like any good mother, she refused to take Viktor’s crap. She jabbed an accusing finger at Viktor’s chest. “Oh, don’t you use your fiancé as an excuse! Even before this running off to Japan business, when was the last time you spared a thought for your poor family?”

It was a strange sight to see Viktor Nikiforov, the living legend, cowed into submission by a woman six inches shorter than him. “Mum,” he whined.

“Where is Yuuri, by the way?” She looked around, having suddenly remembered the purpose of Viktor’s visit.

“Buried under about 120 kilos of poodle.” Viktor gestured towards the doorway where five poodles were crawling over Yuuri’s stomach. Yuuri was still laughing like their birthday had come early.

“Are you okay, dear?” Viktor’s mother called.

A wordless thumbs-up flashed from the formless blob of fur.

“Debussy, down!”

The white poodle standing on Yuuri’s chest immediately backed off, returning to her owner’s side with a whimper. Yuuri sat up, glasses askew and hair disheveled. “No, puppy, come back,” they whined.

The older woman chuckled. “They’re not quite puppies anymore.”

Yuuri shook their head. “All dogs are puppies.”

Viktor smiled at his fiancé with the same lovesick grin that would have Yurio gagging. He stepped over, minding Bizet’s fluffy brown tail. He offered a hand to help his fiancé up out of the entryway where four more poodles had collapsed.

Yuuri gave Viktor’s hand a quizzical look. “This is my home now.” They fisted their hands in two furry coats.

“Your new home is very cold, consider moving it inside,” Viktor chuckled. “Don’t worry, the puppies will follow us.”

Yuuri let out a resigned sigh. “Fine,” they grumbled, taking Viktor’s hand and letting him pull them up.

Yuuri managed to corral the poodles back inside, shutting the door behind them. They shrugged off their coat as Viktor introduced them to his mother.

“Yuuri, this is my mum, Rosemary, from the UK. Mum, this is Yuuri.” Viktor took Yuuri’s coat and handed it to Rose along with his own.

“Pronouns, sweetheart?” she asked.

Yuuri flushed happily at the knowledge that Viktor had called ahead. “They.”

Rose hummed. “Vitya?”

“Hasn’t changed from this morning, mum,” he chuckled.

“Well, it never hurts to check, besides when you were a teenager your pronouns changed multiple times a day.” She pinched Viktor’s cheek affectionately.

“I know mum, I was there.”

“Anyways!” Rose’s attention flashed from Viktor to zero in on Yuuri. “I have heard _so much_ about you, Yuuri,” Rose said, eyes twinkling with a mischief Yuuri recognized from Viktor.

Yuuri gulped. “Good things, I hope?”

Rose barked out a laugh. “Oh, Yuuri, you have no idea,” she spoke with a knowing grin.

Yuuri looked to Viktor quizzically whose only response was a blush on the bridge of his nose. Yuuri felt they were missing a joke somehow, as Rose turned on her heel with a smug smile. She led them both up the stairs, stopping to stash their coats in the hall closet. With glee, Yuuri noted that all five poodles were circling them.

“You like dogs, Yuuri?” Rose asked.

“I _love_ dogs.”

She flashed them a warm smile, brushing the dog hair off Yuuri’s coat. “Masha is going to _adore_ you.”

Viktor looked around. “Where is Mama?”

Rose waved her hand dismissively. “Probably sidetracked somewhere, you know how she is.”

Viktor chuckled to himself. “Do I ever.”

“A year ago I would have argued she was worse than you in her old age, but then _someone_.” She paused to give Viktor a scolding look. “Ran off to Japan on a booty call.”

“ _Mum_.”

“I suppose it worked out well for you; you came back with a silver medal and an adorable fiancé, but think of everything that could have gone wrong!” Coats forgotten, she threw her hands in the air. “You really need to work on that impulse control, Vitya, it’s like you’ve forgotten all the exercises we used to do!”

Viktor just smiled before leaning down to give her a peck on the cheek. “You keep me and Mama in line.”

Rose shook her head. “And I’ve been failing at it for over three decades now,” she sighed. “Go show Yuuri the sitting room, I’ll go collect Mama, wherever she is.”

Viktor happily took Yuuri’s hand, leading them through the halls. Five poodles followed Yuuri like ducklings after their mother. They arrived in a cozy den decorated in creamy floral patterns with a wide bay window overlooking a lake. Viktor led Yuuri to the window, sitting against a mountain of quilted pillows. Yuuri took the seat facing him, both having to bend their knees so they’d fit. Legs intertwined, Viktor reached forward to take Yuuri’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Bizet whined at not being able to join them.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri reached down, scratching Bizet behind her fluffy ears. The other four poodles had spread out across the den, flopping onto their bellies happily. “No,” Yuuri agreed. “Your mother, um Rose, uh...” Yuuri floundered, not sure how they were supposed to do this.

Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand. “Rose is fine. She’d probably be delighted if you called her ‘Mum.’”

Yuuri blushed. “Maybe in a few years.”

That thought warmed Viktor’s belly like a hearth in the middle of winter. He would have Yuuri for years to come. Yuuri continued. “Anyways, Rose is nice.”

Viktor considered teasing Yuuri. _Of course she’s nice, she’s my mum_. But he thought better of it, knowing Yuuri’s anxiety was on high alert. “She is,” he agreed simply.

“She has your eyes.”

Viktor laughed. “I believe it would be more accurate to say I have hers. But yes, people pointed that out all the time when I was younger. I was very proud.” He paused. “I _am_ very proud.”

Yuuri didn’t know what to say, so they just squeezed Viktor’s hand and continued to scratch Bizet as the pooch nudged his head into Yuuri’s lap. Viktor’s free hand tapped against the window. “That lake freezes over in the winter,” he said with a nostalgic smile. “I learned to skate there.”

Yuuri followed Viktor’s gaze to the quiet lake nested up against a wall of trees. Yuuri wiped the fog off the window, watching the ducks float on the water. As much as Yuuri complained about the weather, it wasn’t cold enough to freeze the water. But Yuuri could imagine it; a blanket of snow covering the field as a tiny Viktor in tinier skates stepping out onto the ice for the first time, his hands clasped in his mothers’. A legend was born on that lake.

This wasn’t information that was available in any magazine. It was something Viktor chose to share just with Yuuri. Viktor smiled as he continued. “I have to bring you back here in the winter, and we can skate together like when I was young.”

Yuuri remembered how intimate it was to have Viktor on the ice they’d grown up on. “I’d like that,” Yuuri said tenderly. “Does one of your mothers skate?”

Viktor nodded. “Maman, Genevieve, from France?” Viktor tried to spark Yuuri’s memory to recall all the stories he’d shared.

It was difficult to keep all the stories about Viktor’s mother straight when he had three of them. “Is she the composer?”

Viktor nodded fervently. “Yes! She’s done the music for some of my programs over the years.”

“That’s nice.”

“I could ask her to do yours next season.”

Yuuri hummed noncommittally, still staring out at the lake.

“She never skated competitively, just for fun. But she introduced me to it. She named the poodles”

The caught Yuuri’s waning attention. “What are their names?”

Viktor smiled, knowing how to regain his fiancé’s attention. He pointed to the brown poodle currently drooling on Yuuri’s lap. “That one’s Bizet, the white one is Debussy.” Both poodles glanced up at the sound of their names, before settling back to sleep. “The black one is Stravinsky, the small grey one is Chopin, and the larger one is Elgar.”

Yuuri held Bizet’s head in their hands. “Cute.”

“She is, aren’t you?” Viktor cooed.

Bizet woofed in agreement.

The door to the den sprung open and a tall woman strode through, arms laden with a series of thick binders. Her thick, black hair whipped behind her in a long braid as she unceremoniously dropped the binders on the coffee table.

“Masha, that table is expensive,” Rose admonished.

The other woman ignored her, eyes directed at the two fiancés in the window. She pointed at the couch. “Sit,” she ordered.

Viktor sighed. “Yuuri, this is my mama, Marina.”

Viktor and Yuuri let themselves be arranged on the couch, Yuuri sandwiched by a mother on either side, and all four of them bracketed by poodles. Marina grabbed a binder off the table, a wicked gleam in her steely eyes and Viktor’s same shit-eating grin. She flipped to the first page, laying the binder across Yuuri’s lap, a tiny infant with ocean eyes staring up at them.

Viktor groaned. “Hush, Vitya,” Marina ordered. “We’ve been waiting _years_ for this.”

* * *

The four of them pored over family photos for hours, of Viktor as a child, his two siblings, and their hundreds of extended family members. As time passed, Viktor melted further and further into the back of the couch.

Yuuri, however, was pleased as could be. They stared at a family photo of the entire Nikiforov household. “Why is Vitya the only one with...” They pointed wordlessly at Viktor’s hair.

Marina and Rose burst into laughter as Viktor groaned. “That would be Masha’s fault,” Rose laughed, as Marina grabbed another binder from the pile.

“Poor Vitya always got that question as a child,” Marina added. “Everyone else in our little family has our dark hair, poor Vitya sticks out like a sore thumb.” She flipped quickly through the pages, displaying a series of family photos through the years. “Here we are,” she finally said, stopping at a picture of about a dozen people.

 She pointed at one light-haired man, bearing her same chin, surrounded by dark-haired individuals. “This is my _praded_ , where Vitenka gets his hair.”

“Curse your genes, Mama,” Viktor grumbled, burying his face in Debussy’s fur.

Marina flicked her braid over her shoulder. “Please, I made you beautiful.”

“Are we done embarrassing me yet?” Viktor whined.

“Not even close, my _rybka_. We haven’t shown Yuuri the first time you got into my makeup.”

Viktor groaned like a dying whale. Marina flipped through the binder they’d been perusing previously. Yuuri had a feeling she’d flipped through these photos many times over the years. She stopped at a photo of a tiny Viktor, face covered in lipstick like it was ice cream, bawling his little eyes out.

Tears beaded at the corners of Yuuri’s eyes, they were laughing so hard. “Oh, Vitya, you look like Georgi!” they howled.

Rose leaned into Yuuri, giggling over the photo. “Poor Vitenka got liquid eyeliner in his eye.”

“I had to teach him how to apply it, the little darling.”

Yuuri’s stomach hurt. “It’s okay Vitya, eyeliner is hard,” Yuuri teased.

“I was three,” Viktor grumbled, voice muffled by fur.

“We love our genderqueer child, even if his makeup is terrible,” Marina assured.

Viktor just groaned.

The sound of the front door opening and closing gave Viktor pause. “Who was that?” he asked.

Marina and Rose shrugged. “Probably maman coming home early.”

Viktor shot up, dumping Debussy off the couch in the process. “But she wasn’t supposed to get here until tomorrow!”

Marina waved her hand. “She probably got an early flight because she was so excited to see you.”

“ _Vityushka_.”

“Oh no.” Viktor collapsed back onto the couch.

“In here!” Rose called.

The last of Viktor’s mothers entered the room, a heavier woman with full, rosy cheeks ready to wrap Viktor in her arms. “Hi, Maman,” Viktor said as she pulled him into a crushing hug.

“My baby, Vitya, it’s been so long!” she wailed, rocking him back and forth.

“I know, maman, I’m sorry for being away so long.”

“You should be sorry!” she scolded, pulling back to pinch Viktor’s cheeks. “Have you been eating properly? You’ve always been so skinny, my little Vitya.”

Viktor winced between her hands. “I’ve been eating much better in Japan,” he assured. “Yuuri’s family treated me very well.”

She hummed disappointedly. “But you’re not in Japan anymore, are you, Vitya?” she pointed out. “What are you eating now that you’re back in Russia? Have you learned to cook?”

Viktor glanced to Yuuri for assistance, who just shrugged and shook their head. “Um, I’m working on it?” he offered.

Genevieve huffed. “You’re twenty-eight and you don’t know how to cook, where did I go wrong?” she lamented.

“At least I have Yuuri now?”

Genevieve refused to relinquish her hold on Viktor’s cheeks. “Speaking of Yuuri, how is your Japanese?”

“Conversational?” Viktor offered, earning a snort from Yuuri behind him.

Genevieve frowned. “By the time mama, mum, and I were engaged I was already at a ten-year old reading level in both English, and Russian. You need to work harder on your languages, Vitya.”

She finally let go of Viktor’s cheeks, who rubbed the soreness out of them. “You three lived together for three years before getting engaged.”

“ _Speaking of which_.”

“Oh no,” Marina sighed. “Vitya never learns,” Rose agreed.

“I can’t believe it’s been over a year and you never introduced us to your _fiancé_ , what did we teach you, Vitya?”

“To follow my heart?” Viktor suggested.

Genevieve let out a long-suffering sigh. “I suppose,” she finally agreed. She turned to Yuuri, flashing them a thousand-watt smile. “Now, I want to hear all about the person who’s captured our Vitenka’s heart.”

“Yes, yes!” Rose agreed. “We’ve spent so much time embarrassing Vitya, we haven’t talked at all about _you_.”

Yuuri wrung their hands as Genevieve took a seat on the arm of the couch. “Oh, I’m really not that interesting...”

Viktor let out a horrified gasp. “What did my Yuuri say?”

Yuuri hid their face in their hands. “Oh god.”

“Yuuri is underselling themselves, Yuuri is the most amazing person I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Viktor whipped out his phone in a heartbeat. “Did I show you that they’ve been working on a Quad Lutz for the next season?” Viktor was already scrolling through his pictures at a rapid-fire pace.

Over their heads, Viktor’s mothers shared a knowing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> moyo zolotse: my gold
> 
> praded: great-grandfather
> 
> rybka: little fish
> 
> i def could've done more with this but tbh i didn't want to spend more than a day on it so just enjoy vitya's queer moms
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](https://aceyuurikatsuki.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
